Odds and Ends
by Last Haven
Summary: A collection of one shots from various claims. Some are connected, others sequels, most very short. A wide range of characters but usually either Raven or Malchior.
1. Sickness

**Title: "Sickness"**

**Prompt: Sick**

**Rating: PG**

**Characters: Raven (Rook) / Malchior /Kyd Wykkyd, Beast Boy**

Raven, despite whatever she claims to her friends, is Not Okay. There is Something Off about her, and it's driving Beast Boy up the wall. For weeks now, she has disappeared at all kinds of hours and when she returns, she is exhausted. He peeks his head out of his door sometimes as she glides past his room heading to her own and he watches her sway.

She hasn't coughed, sneezed, or come down with a fever though she sometimes appears drunk on air. When it seems she's getting better, she'll disappear for a day and come back staggering. He's getting desperate enough just to corner her and find out what's going on but some part doesn't want to know.

He's afraid to know.

- -

There is Something Wrong with Raven and she can feel it. When Raven has a hard day, she goes to her room and without thinking, heads to her closet, pulls open the doors and

She doesn't know what happens next.

She'll wake up about a day later feeling like she's going through withdrawal. From what she does not know but she doesn't want ask.

She's afraid too.

- -

Rook knows there's Something Not Right with her though she doesn't know what. She is never truly awake until she has one hand of Kyd's and one of Malchior's in her grasp as she leads them to their room. However, Something calls to her and before the dawn comes she goes.

Then she disappears again.

Rook knows what is wrong in her hearts of hearts. But the rest of her doesn't; she is afraid as well.

- -

Raven is Sick. Rook is the Sickness.

Malchior thinks he might know the cure.

(He isn't afraid. But he should be.)


	2. Us

**Title: "Us"**

**Prompt: Us**

**Rating: PG**

**Characters: Beast Boy/Terra, rest of the team**

Once upon a time, "us" meant everyone in the team. It used to include Terra. (Before the betrayal, the tears both seen and unaccounted for, the lies but perhaps it that was there after the fact as well.)

"Us" used to mean that the whole team went out for pizza with extra anchovies. It used to mean a tie-breaking vote for a comedy movie since no one else could agree. "Us" used to be falling asleep on the couch, all piled up on top of each other, arms, legs, and bodies in knots.

Now a days "us" means a glare and "why can't you get over her?" It means, "face it, she's gone" and "please, it's time to let go of her, my friend" or even a stern order.

But Beast Boy doesn't really know what else "us" could be. "Us" is still missing or still hiding in a high school playing a charade. Beast Boy can't be apart of "us" anymore since she's no longer around to complete "us".

For now, "us" is lonely nights sitting up with Raven and trying not to show fear as she reads her horror stories aloud. Or sitting up with Star and Cy and watching movies to the crack of dawn. Or practicing with Robin in the gym till he's too tired to think of "us" anymore.

He isn't a part of "us" now. He's a part of "the team".

(But oh how he misses being "us" while it meant being able to hold her hand.)


	3. Flight Lessons from Dragonback

**Title: "Flight Lessons from Dragonback"**

**Prompt: Slick**

**Rating: PG-13, an innuendo or two**

**Characters: Raven/Malchior**

Anyone who knew anything about dragons told you that the first thing you should never EVER do is try to ride one without permission. Dragons are highly proud and well, how would you feel if your dog jumped on your back and demanded a piggyback ride? (Well, besides the total amazement at the fact your dog's _talking_ but…)

This is why Raven didn't fully understand what Malchior had said and sat there staring at him from over the book they had both been reading together. The book had had a bond of the hero with his dragon sidekick and both had been laughing at it and somehow they'd ended up on the subject of riding and did I mention he gave her permission to ride him?

I didn't? Well, 'cause that's what happened.

So they'd ended up on the roof, Malchior back to his real form and dancing on the wind like a fish in sea foam and Raven staring up in doting awe. After a bit, he came back to the roof and landed beside her.

"Want to have a go of it now?" he asked cautious but proud enough to disguise it. Then she was up behind the crook of his neck, clutching at a spine, and then she discovered the _other_ reason no one in their right minds rode dragons.

They had _slick_ hides, their scales providing little to no purchase and they had sharp edges that chaffed at Raven's legs as she tried to find something to hold her in place.

Finally, she stopped trying and let herself slip off; as he turned his head to her, she smiled.

"I think I'd prefer to fly at your side," she told him and he gave her a very dragonish grin that told her she had answered whatever his challenge was correctly. So what if she couldn't fulfill her childhood of actually flying on a dragon? She could fly with him anytime she wanted on her own wings.

And if she wanted to ride him…well, there was other, much more _fun_, ways to do that privately. She grinned and kept that thought as they took off across the sunset weaving in and out of the wind.


	4. Thnks fr th Mmrs

**Title: "Thnks fr th Mmrs"**

**Prompt: Crooked**

**Rating: M, sexual conduct (AKA, the reason why the rating went up**

**Characters: Red X/Raven**

His grin wasn't neat or clever, it ran off kilter on his face when she pulled up his mask. She glared but couldn't care to stop as he had her cloak off her in a moment. But then his hands went slipslide across her belly and she _arched_ heaven bound. His teeth scraped across her shoulder and she clenched around him to stop from screaming.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen, eh, Raven?" he growled into her throat and she didn't speak just seized any purchase she could get and held on until he let her slide down the wall. He pulled up his pants and grinned helter skelter down at her before disappearing.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," she answers too late but it's still true.

In the gray dark before dawn, Raven made her way back to the Tower and pulled the covers up above her head so no one else could hear the rest of her world falling.

_"Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great."—Fall Out Boy, Thnks fr th Mmrs_


	5. The Best Laid Plans

**Title: "The Best Laid Plans"**

**Prompt: Brilliant**

**Rating: PG**

**Characters: Raven (Rook) / Malchior / Kyd Wykkyd**

**Notes: Ah, to explain Kyd Wykkyd here…I don't think Kyd's mute, and in here the reason why he never talks is explored—in my version the reason why he doesn't talk is because he's so **_**nonthreatening.**_** He was basically told at the academy to shut up and just try to look spooky. He would talk in chat speak, slang, or just totally fail to scare anyone otherwise.**

The first time Malchior explained "the plan" to me, I thought it was brilliant, ya know? It made sense; _Raven_ would still be a hero, able to give her all to the city, but when she was _Rook_,she'd be like _normal_, and give her all to us. Well, all three of us—me, Malchior, and herself; I just thought it'd be like another mask for her to wear, but at least she'd _be_ with us. It was like getting the coolest toy ever only to find the packaging was a little different.

It wasn't like it was that dramatic of a change; she just put on pants and traded in her cloak for a coat. Nothing amazing, not even some make-up or anything to look different. She'd show up at the door and we'd just go wherever we wanted. But we couldn't call her "Raven" it was always "Rook". It wasn't weird or anything at first.

At first. Later, strange things would happen and shit. She would never use her powers at all, when at the beginning she'd use 'em like normal. Then one day she had a fit because _she_ didn't _have _powers. I just stared at her and Malchior leaned over and said "_Rook_ doesn't have powers, Kyd."

Well, that was weird but I thought she might have just been getting a little to into the disguise is all, like some of the other villains would. But they'd snap out of it usually so I didn't let it bother me though. (It did Malchior though, I found out later. He was always kinda more perceptive like that.)

But it'd get weirder—Rook wouldn't know who Raven _was_, wouldn't be able to remember a thing about her. And _Raven_, she'd act like we'd never outside of battle for coffee they way she went about—and she stopped pulling her punches too, and damned if that didn't hurt.

It hit me that maybe our brilliant plan wasn't so brilliant after all.


	6. In Your Sights

**Title: "In Your Sights"**

**Prompt: Enemy**

**Rating: PG**

**Characters: Raven / Malchior, Robin**

It wasn't right; Malchior should have been locked up in a prison not sitting pretty on Raven's bed smirking at him with the dark haired sorceress in his lap, trying to explain away what he was doing there and what she was doing in his lap. Robin had never wanted to punch out a guy's lights more than then, even Slade couldn't top that.

And it wasn't just Robin being sore about a wanted criminal dating one of his best friends, the very guy that had broken said friend's heart; the guy liked rubbing it in his face. Or perhaps ears is the better phrase since the large amount of shouting and groans coming from Raven's room kept him up all night.

He couldn't help but be vindictive about it: a slight jab here, a thinly veiled insult there. It got to the point Raven had had to sit him down and ask him pointedly what his problem was.

"Didn't you say everyone deserves a second chance?" she asked, pulling his hand into her own.

He glanced over her shoulder to where the dragon-in-sheep's clothing napped, and glared. "He'd have to be a real person to count for a second chance."

She let go and stomped off in disgust then but he didn't watch her stalk off. He kept his eyes trained on the dragon who was feigning sleep with the beginnings of a smirk on his face.

"**Always kept your enemy in your sights."**


	7. Please, don't tell

**Title: "Please, don't tell."**

**Prompt: Enemy**

**Rating: M, sexual conduct and some dubious consent**

**Characters: Raven / Malchior, Malchior / Robin **

**Notes: The direct sequel to "In Your Sights". Malchior's question at the end shows that their little affair may not continue to be consensual on Robin's part.**

It did not start off innocently. Robin isn't even sure _how_ it started; one moment he was flipping Malchior onto his back (because _finally_ he had bested the dragon) and the next he knew he was pressing his lips against the dragon's and was going ass over teakettle. What began in the training room was a battle of egos, fighting to put the other into submission.

Robin thought he'd won at first. Now he isn't so sure.

When he got up, he pulled up his pants, tugged his collar up to hide a hickey, and _glared._

"_Tell no one,"_ he rasped. (Now he knew why Raven was always so loud; it felt like he'd torn his own throat just to choke back any noise.)

_"Robin, now who would I tell?"_ Malchior shot back, calm despite the fact he had bite marks on his thighs and a bruise on his collarbone. (How would he explain those to Raven?)

Robin paled. Whom could he tell? The tabloids, his enemies, his friends?

Raven? Oh god, Starfire?

Malchior smirked as the realization struck him. Only then did the dragon get up and make himself presentable. As he began to leave, he made a point to brush—gently, like a caress—against his arm and Robin's knees began to shake.

"_Shall we carry on with training tomorrow, Robin?"_

_"…yes."_ ("I'll do anything, please don't tell.")

"**It is hard to fight an enemy who has outposts in your head."**

**-- Sally Kempton**


	8. 10 Secrets

It takes a certain finesse to kill someone without feeling any of your emotions to go along with it. You did it quite nicely but that doesn't mean it was easy on you. Sleeping in the same bed afterward was murder. (The sex was great though.)

He's not going to forgive you. You've made certain of that; betraying him by being with _him_ was the worst you could of done. _He's_ taking away so many of his things already; it hurts more now that _he's _got you too.

Promiscuous is defined in your desk dictionary as being "indiscriminate" or "not restricted to one sexual partner". You wonder why the term sounds so much better being written on paper than being called that as you chucked the book away.

You wonder how you're going to tell him. It wasn't an accident, misguided like Terra or maybe even drunk. This was deliberate; you had seen all the things Slade could, what he nearly done to you before. This you asked for, this you took; this you made in the darkness between his sheets.

There is no penance in you to say the least.

Tonight you won't tell him you finally decide. You won't tell him tomorrow, or the day after that, or even the _fucking year_ after this. This was yours to keep, and yours it will stay.

But there is a reason why you won't tell him tonight: because tonight you're going to be busy with Slade. You're too tired you'll tell him, and that's half correct at least. You're tired at being pawed at and not getting a pay-off, of being his girlfriend when it's convenient for him. For tonight you want to be appreciated.

Slade will definitely appreciate you tonight.

He won't understand, you tell the mirror, he never understands like he should. But you're making excuses again so you turn away before you see your mistakes laughing at you from your reflection.

Tonight, when the others kick up their feet after a hard day of crime fighting and watch a movie you know exactly where they'll be and what they'll be doing. Cyborg will fight with Robin about what movie to watch, Beast Boy will lay his head on Raven's lap while she reads a book. But Robin will keep fighting because that's all he ever does.

Tonight, you'll be appreciated. Even if you have to go to Slade for it.


	9. Jail Bait

**Title: "Jail Bait"**

**Prompt: Explicit**

**Rating: M, sexual conduct, threesome, slash**

**Characters: Raven (Rook) / Malchior / Kyd Wykkyd**

Surprisingly, whenever time came for the three of them to move apart, to rest or to leave, Malchior instigated the separation. Always he rolled away, tucking one hand behind his head and staring thoughtfully at the two of them if they remained entangled.

"In my day," he whispered once, trailing a hand from Rook's shoulder blade down to the smooth lines of Kyd's hip bone, "we would be persecuted for indecency."

"And?" Rook asked, curious and still impaled upon Kyd.

"Oh," Malchior grinned. "We'd be jailed."

Kyd snickered. Jail time was nothing to him though Rook looked a bit abashed. She moped and tossed an arm around his hip, trying to reel him back into the pile they had been before.

"I don't like it when you say things like that," she pouted as he traced a flower pattern on the underside of her breast.

"Why's that?" he asked, finishing the stem of his tulip. "Because it's true."

"You make it sound so so," she can't think of a word to match that sentiment.

"Explicit?" he prompted her.

She scrunched up her face at him. "No," she sighed agitated. "Like what we do is wrong."

Malchior's expression didn't change as he moved in to kiss her. "But isn't?" he replied, more breath than words.

Kyd huffed at them, to remind them that he was here too, you know guys, and I'd like to be loved on too.

"Sorry, sorry," Malchior murmured as Rook caught his mouth into a kiss. When Kyd and Rook finally surfaced, Malchior smirked at them and moved away again to Rook's consternation.

"You're just trying to be upsetting now," she huffed, slapping at his shoulder.

He looked impassive. "Am I?"

Rook had had enough for one night; she gathered up her things and left the two of them. Kyd glared at him because dude, you scared our girl away _again._

"Sorry," he sighed before capturing the silent boy's lips. "Sorry, sorry."

"Can't you think of some other way to help her?" he snapped back, biting at Malchior's lower lip.

"No," he answered and pulled Kyd back down. Kyd sighed but didn't stop his ministrations.

Malchior only had one passing thought as he moved past the other boy's belly button. _Explicit. We'd all go to jail._

He smirked as he took the other boy into his mouth.

_But what a way to go._


	10. The Joy of Flight

**Title: "The Joy of Flight" **

**Prompt: Fly**

**Rating: PG-13, for naughty teenagers having a little fun**

**Characters: Mmm, it's a surprise.**

In all of her life, flight was the one thing that _always_ made her feel better. It was something she and he had in common, this love of flight. Sometimes they would just get bored and ditch the others to go flying through the night skies. They would twist and loop around each other, she'd grab his cape and fling him upward and in revenge, he'd flip her skirt. The others had teased them mercilessly about their "flirty flying" as they taken to call it.

But she hadn't cared and neither had he, so they kept doing it. It wasn't that she _didn't_ want to really say "he's (mine) my boyfriend", it was that she wasn't sure if he wanted to be hers. Every now and then, she would reach out just to touch him (_are you still there?)_ only to have twine his fingers through hers _(why would I not be?)_.

The first time they almost kissed, their oversized friend interrupted them. She pouted as she followed them, bitterly grumbling in her own head. Without thinking, she lifted off the ground a few inches only to be surprised when he had to reach up to hold her hand. She flushed at his (cocky) grin and smiled as he joined her in the air. Once again, flying brought her happiness.

Flight, however, could not make her happy when their pallid teammate began to smile more often at his way. "MINE" she wanted to scream. So what if the others were right when they teased her for being jealous? How could she not be when that-that _girl_ was being overfriendly with her (almost) boyfriend? Not even a good frolic amongst the stars had cheered her so she sat her feet on the ground and pouted.

She didn't have time to pout for long, news spread fast. She had been shocked when their pale friend had…had…oh, it was too much to even think of! Their friend _betray_ them? It seemed impossible. But she was there to catch her and _that_ man walk away from them. Afterwards, she had slipped into his room to check on him. He was sitting on his bed, mask off and crying softly. She walked over and gently pulled him up off the bed. She helped him with his mask silently as he robotically went through the motions. He followed her quietly (too quiet even for him) through the halls and her worry began to eat away at her. However, when they neared the roof, he smiled at her as he realized what she meant to do.

In the subdued twilight, Angel watched in relief as Kyd began to loosen up out of his funk. When he grinned at her after performing a particularly complex maneuver, she smiled back at him.

Flight had brought her happiness once again.


	11. Devil's Night Mischief

**Title: Devil's Night Mischief**

**Prompt: Shiver**

**Rating: PG-13 for wanton acts of destruction.**

**Characters: Malchior + Ruby X. For an rp I play, I'm Malchior and a genderbent Red X, Ruby X. They're...so very fun together.**

- -

"Ever hear of Devil's Night?" Ruby had asked from the other end of the couch.

Malchior had lifted his brow. "I read it in passing once, but didn't pay any really attention to it. Why?"

Her smirk widened. "Cause, you and me, handsome, are going to celebrate it."

And that's how he had ended up dragged along on October 30 into the cool night but from the bags of matchboxes, gas, rags, and liquor bottles, Malchior could guess Ruby didn't intend to stay cold for long.

"…before I get in too deep, I'd like to know what I'm going to be doing, my dear," he announced, stuffing his hand inside his pocket to fish for his cigarettes.

Ruby grinned up at him. "Devil's Night, my dear dragon, is a night for us bad little boys and girls to have…some fun so to say."

Malchior lifted a brow as he light up a cigarette. "How so?"

"Like this," she said, casually scooping up a fallen brick and chucking it across the street. It flew through a store window, smashing one television inside. She grinned wickedly at him while looters that had been trying to break into cars changed their minds and started stealing from the store.

"…I missed all the fun holidays being trapped in a book," he said nonchalantly, shaking his head while she laughed. "Anymore 'activities' I should be aware of?" he asked. A chill wind rushed by them, making her shiver. Her face light up a moment later as if she had remembered something.

"…oh yeah, and you'll really love this one," she grinned that wicked grin and pulled him down. They found a run down building, already marked for demolition. "How about we be helpful and save the workers the time?"

Malchior merely watched in amusement as she stuffed a gas-saturated rag down one of the bottles.

"Ever hear of a Molotov cocktail?" she asked, lighting a match.

"Do I get to drink it?" he quipped.

She grinned before hurling the bottle at the building. The bottle exploded on contact, setting the front on fire. She stepped back to admire her work.

Malchior let a corner of his mouth go up as he watched it burn. Now that seemed fun. He quirked a brow at her and turned to another building. "So…like this?" he asked, pulling his scarf down a little farther—he didn't want to set it aflame. He sucked in a deep breath, chest swelling, and then blew out bright flames. This building went up in smoke even faster than hers did. When he turned back, Ruby was grinning.

"I think you get it, babe," she said, grabbing his hand. "How about we scare us up some more fun?"

"We'll have the city shivering in their boots, I'm sure," he snickered but let her lead on. This was making out to be the most promising holiday he'd ever celebrated.


	12. Talking It Out

Title: Talking It Out

Prompt: Hot Chocolate

Rating: PG for Ruby's mouth

Characters: Genderbent Red X, Ruby X+Malchior (with a little Ruby/genderbent Terra...don't ask)

- -

Winter, when it arrived, was unseasonably cool for California, especially in Jump City. At least that was Ruby's opinion. "It's insane," she whined, rubbing her hands together before he handed her the mug. She wrapped fingers around it, trying to steal the heat. "I was a Gotham girl all my life, I spend two years here and now I need a parka for 40 degree weather!"

Malchior humored her with a smile as he sat opposite of her with his own mug, though she would bet good money he put some brandy in his. When she dared take a sip of her own hot chocolate, she realized he put some in hers as well. If she stayed there any longer, she'd have him trained enough to get the paper too she'd bet. Then again, their arrangement was mutually beneficial.

"Isn't it insane?" she huffed, trying to get an answer out of him.

Seems Mister Conversation had his tongue caught because all he did was take a sip from his cup. Bastard, ignoring her like that. She pouted at him.

"Malchior, you're an ass."

"I could have told you that," he snickered, speaking at last.

She rolled her eyes. "C'mere," she demanded. He raised a brow at her and went back to his cup. "…please? You're like a fucking furnace, come. Here."

He snorted at her but relented, no doubt just to get her to shut up. Or cuddle; not many people knew he was a cuddler. She sighed in contentment as settled around her, leaving her in between his legs as he let her rest her back against his front.

"Is that better?" he asked, taking another drink before wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Loads," she replied, finally feeling herself beginning to thaw. "Why don't you ever get the landlord to turn up the heat?"

"Don't need it; I'm like a "fucking furnace", remember?" he quipped, tossing her words back at her. She laughed and snuggled in, both of them turning back to the television.

She was feeling drowsy when he next spoke, whenever that was she hadn't bothered to keep track of time.

"If my apartment is so cold, why don't you go spend time with what's his name? That Titan," he clarified.

She froze, tensing in his arms although he remained calm and loose. "…I have enough emotional baggage for two people, but that doesn't mean I need to dump shit on him all the time."

"Mmmhmm," he murmured like he didn't believe her.

"…shut up, or I won't come next time."

"Fine by me, I won't be used as a replacement when you two fight."

"We didn't fight!" she snapped before realizing she's shouting. Fuck, Malchior always made her forget her surroundings, it was half the reason she kept coming back. They lapsed into silence and she knew he'd outwait her but he wouldn't let her get out of that one. "Fuck, fine, he had a date."

He raised a brow. "…my my, how…unbecoming of a superhero."

"…it's not like we're dating. Seriously dating."

"Still must hurt like a bitch, I suppose," he answered loftily, and she couldn't deny it. "I won't blame you this time, my dear, but remember-"

"Not a replacement. Heard you the first time," she replies, hunkering down, feeling a bit hung over from the brandy and mini-spat.

"Mmmhmm."

"…Thanks. I think."

"You're welcome," he answers, resting his head on her shoulder blade and dozing off as well, hot chocolate mug left on the floor next to hers. She didn't remember putting it down there but she decided not to ask.


	13. Poison

**Title: Poison**

**Prompt: Shiver**

**Rating: PG**

**Characters: Raven/Malchior**

Murder wasn't Malchior's style; he preferred deceit, manipulating, then using up any potential his victim and moving on, like a plague of locusts. However, when Raven looked up to see him slipping down an alley away from the crime scene, she had to follow him.

Like his words, Malchior was slippery but Raven always barely managed to keep up. She finally saw him slip into a dance club and snuck in herself, knowing if she lost him now then she'd never find him again.

The beat of the music was like the pulse running through the dancers as they shimmied in between the multicolored light. Raven squinted to try and see his head of white hair among them. Nothing. "I have to be mad coming in here," she muttered.

"'You must be,' stated the cat," declared a voice, "'or you wouldn't have come here.'"

She whirled about and stepped back as she realized Malchior had been standing next to her, watching _her._

"We run into each other in the strangest places, love," he cheerfully told her.

She tried to still her racing heart and cover her anxiety with a sneer. "Alice in Wonderland, Malchior?"

He shrugged and grinned at her. "I like cats," he answered like it answered some deep mystery. "But now, love," he began, nonchalantly tossing his hair over his shoulder, "why are you following me? Seeking your death isn't exactly a bright idea, you know."

She glared at him. "Did you see what happened back there?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps, but why should I care?"

"A person's dead! Burned beyond recognition!"

"…so you think I did it?" he asked low. There was a threat in between the accusation. "You think I killed some tramp?"

"I wouldn't put it past you," she hissed. "You like destroying things."

She watched him, leaning with a faux causality. His eyes betrayed him though, in their perfectly blank expression. He was a snake, coiled to strike, she thought.

And then he pounced, knocking to the ground, pinning her wrists and legs easily before she could fight and then she decided perhaps he was more like a panther. His breath was soft and minty across her lips.

"You're right," he announced mildly, twisting her wrists to stop her struggling. "I like _slowly_ destroying things, but I prefer subtlety, my dear."

Well, that's what she had thought in the first place. Guess Beast Boy was right when he told her she should trust her instincts. Maybe then she wouldn't be in this situation now, with him atop of her, carefully tracing her jaw. Looking at him now, she wondered how she didn't see the dragon there; he looked ready to open his maw and devour her whole.

"You call this subtle?" she tried to retort but her voice was more breath than bite.

He smirked and bent closer to her, cheek to cheek, and spoke into her ear. She pondered biting his ear in retaliation but decided he'd probably enjoy that.

"Stop courting death, darling," he whispered. She could feel the warmth of his lips upon her ear. "Or I'll give it to you." His grip loosened fractionally on her wrists so the circulation began again. "And where would that leave me for having fun?" he asked cheerfully.

She stiffened as he gently ran his teeth over her earlobe, licking the edge before getting up. He didn't look at her eyes until he was up and nearly disappearing into the crowd.

"Be a good dear, love," he called, content to leave her a shivering mess.

It would be hours before some teenagers, intent on going out to the back alley to fool around, would find her, veins stark black against her pallid face, emanating from the poisoned bite on her earlobe. Riding in the back of the ambulance was a pain since the paramedics didn't believe her when she said she hadn't been bitten a snake.

But then, perhaps the metaphor about him being a snake wasn't so off in the first place after all.


	14. A Question of Mortality

**Title: "A Question of Mortality"**

**Prompt: Mortal**

**Rating: K**

**Characters: Malchior+Melvin, Melvin/Gizmo cameo**

**Notes: ****Part of a story idea I had: a villain decides to capture Melvin for her creation powers/a cult decides to kidnap her, thinking she's a goddess. The villain/group originally hired the Hive Five to capture her, and when they failed, they paid Malchior (and perhaps some others) to get her. He (or they, I never decided) get the job done. They continue to pay them to keep an eye on her so she doesn't escape. XD I will use the plot line again **

And the reason for the Gizmo cameo? My friend got me hooked on Giz/Melvin. XD If the prompt "Blue" or "Stone" is ever picked, I'll tell you all _**why**_** Mel wants to see him in here.**

- -

Normal humans don't juggle fire, Melvin knows. So when one of her guards does it, it makes her wonder.

"Are you even mortal?" she asks Malchior, because at least _he_ talks, something none of the other would-be guards ever do.

He laughs, tossing a ball of fire into the air. "What a question!"

"Well, are you?" she scowls. She didn't like to be laughed at; he apparently caught on because the laughter died in his throat but lived on in his eyes that continued to dance at her.

"Quite sure you want an answer?" he shot back.

She pauses to consider it. "No," she decides, sending him laughing again. "When can I go home?"

Malchior shrugs. "Haven't the foggiest, dear girl," he answers in a nearly neutral tone. "I get paid to watch you, not to ask questions."

Melvin frowns. "What do you guys want from me?"

"Again, not a clue, but I don't really care what everyone else does anyway," he replies, shrugging.

She pouts. It was so _boring_ without Bobby or at least Gizmo around. "…Are you human?"

He snorts. "No," he says, finally giving her a straight answer.

"So, what are you?" she asks, leaning against the wall.

He lifts a brow at her. He pauses in his fireball juggling to consider her. "I'm insulted--you truly don't remember do you?"

She looks at him carefully. She doesn't recognize him, how is she supposed to remember him if she never met him?

He rolls his eyes and lets the flames disappear. "O woe is me, the forgotten villain amongst the nameless rabble of foes you must face," he sighs to add to the dramatics. _If nothing_, he supposes, _I can get her to laugh hard_. Indeed, Melvin had nearly fallen off her cot as she doubles over in laughter. He crouches closer to the bars. "Sure you can't remember me?"

"No," she answers finally.

He sighs. "I _suppose_ I'll have to show you then," he says causing her to look confused. "Watch carefully, dear, I'm only doing this once."

She leans closer, intent on his face as he presses his left hand to his eyes. For a moment, she notices no change but when he pulls his hand away, she gasps. No longer are there dancing blue irises and cat-slit eyes but red light pouring from the socket. He smiles and presses the hand back to his face and the eyes are blue once more.

"Still can't remember?" he asks, voice low and expecting.

She shakes her head. "…so you aren't mortal," she says at last.

He smiles neither happy nor pleased. "No, I'm not."


	15. Happy Birthday, Raven

**Title: "Happy Birthday, Raven." or "Malchior is a mean dick when jealous."**

**Prompt: Gratitude**

**Rating: T, for infidelity**

**Characters: Malchior/Raven and Raven/Jericho, the rest of the team as cameos**

**Notes: Well, I decided to do this request really on a whim, but I like it.**

- -

This isn't how you had planned to spend your birthday, I know.

You had planned to spend the morning with your friends, the afternoon with your boyfriend, and the evening with your _other_ boyfriend (the one no one else knew about just yet).

But Raven, did you really think that your birthday was ever going to go as planned?

Oh yes, it had started off like the day should of: Beast Boy bounced you straight off the bed when he and Starfire came in to wake you up and drag you down to the birthday breakfast feast Robin and Cyborg made. By the time three o'clock rolled around, you were more than ready to escape onto the arm of Jericho as soon as you could without insulting your teammates. The time with Jericho went just as planned as well: you lunched, he spoiled you rotten at your favorite stores, then shocked you at dinner with a portrait so indescribably beautiful your knees went weak.

But when dusk fell and you crept to Malchior's apartment, you should have recognized the feelings of dread as a sign. Sure, you tried to ignore it as he spent his own time celebrating with you. When he placed that book—the one you had been dying for since you were twelve—in your hands you nearly forgot about any feelings of apprehension at all.

Not that anyone could have blamed you, Malchior was a wonderful actor.

"Do you like it?" he asked, nuzzling at your ear from behind you as you sat in front of him on the couch.

"Yes…" you answered, too breathless to articulate your full gratitude.

"Good," he murmured, humor coloring his words. Distracted by the book you never realized he never smiled yet since handing the package to you. But if you had, the next moment would have explained why. "So, what did the others get you?"

"My teammates woke me up at an absurd hour to—"

"Oh, not _them_," he interrupted, curling a lock of your hair around his forefinger. "I meant your _real_ boyfriend."

The emphasis on real is what really got your attention: you seized up in his arms and felt shock seeping bone deep.

"…don't do this," you order quietly. "Not tonight."

As if Malchior ever listened to an order.

"Or what?" he snorted, dropping the lock in favor of stroking your cheek as he rested his head on your shoulder. "You'll go running to him to sob? Oh, yes, that's right—"

"STOP IT—"

"—he doesn't know about your little _infidelity_, does he?" he finished, like he never heard you.

And today had been going so well for you, hadn't it?

You made the snap decision to try and salvage whatever remained of your pride and your birthday; you stood up, letting his arms fall sluggishly to the side. You fled, not wanting to see the disapproval and the jealousy on his face. Because, you know, it's only the truth.

You ran away but only made it as far to collapse backwards on the front of his door. As you started to slide down it in despair, you felt something poke into your thigh. You stuck your hand fearfully into you pocket and brought out a velvet black box. Resigned, you opened it to find a bracelet lined with sapphires.

Only Malchior realized those were your favorite stones.

You teleported home, knowing he heard every sob you uttered as you were transfixed by the bracelet.

Happy Birthday, Raven.


	16. Winter Wonderland

**Title: "Winter Wonderland"**

**Prompt: Winter**

**Rating: G**

**Characters: Raven+Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire**

- -

"IN THE LANE, SNOW IS GLISTENING-"

"Pipe down, grass stain, or I'm going to eject you straight out of this car!"

"If you don't turn right, friend Cyborg, you shall miss the turn into-"

"I know where I'm going!"

Raven, from her place in the back window seat, desperately prayed for some Tylenol. Or even a robbery, just to shut them up. _How did I get talked into Christmas shopping?_

Not five minutes after they left the Tower, Beast Boy had started in on any Christmas song he could think of. After exhausting "I want a hippopotamus for Christmas", "Rudolph the Red nosed Reindeer", and "Dominic the Donkey", he moved on so that any Christmas song became fair game. Starfire next to her was trying to be helpful as Cyborg drove only to aggravate him.

And then there was Robin. Robin, Boy Wonder and Team leader, sitting contently in the passenger seat grinning at them all whenever he glanced up into the rearview mirror. With a frown, she opened their mental connection to speak with him.

_You look happy._

He shifted in his seat but the positive feelings gently radiating from him never ceased. _Just in the Christmas spirit. You could use a little holiday cheer back there yourself._

_Cheer nothing, how can you stand this chaos?_

He looked at her in the mirror and made sure she could see his smile. _That's part of the holidays too, Raven. Back in the circus, it was just this wild, if not more. _

_Then why bother? Why put up with it?_

_Cause, that's part of being a family. Family grates on each others' nerves. And Family is the best part of the holidays._

…

_Hold on. When we get to the mall, I'll buy you a whole bottle of migraine medicine._

…_if this is how it's going to be all the holidays, buy in bulk and wrap it up for me._

She could feel the smile through the connection. _You bet._

With a sigh, she settled her gaze out the window to watch snow drifting down.

"WALKING IN A WINTER. WONDER. LAAAAAAA-"

"THAT'S IT, GRASS STAIN!"

"Hey turn that back on!"

"Friend Cyborg! You missed the turn to get in the mall!"

Raven glared up at Robin. _I hope you're happy. Better be good pills._

_Merry Christmas, Raven._


	17. Escape

**Title: "Escape"**

**Prompt: Villian**

**Rating: G**

**Characters: Melvin+Malchior, Melvin/Gizmo**

**Note: Sequel to "A Question of Mortality"**

- -

Today, Melvin realizes something is different; the little light that blinks on the security camera is off when Malchior trades shifts with Kyd Wykkyd. As she leaves, he counts under his breath to 100 and they hear the elevator go up. Then he turns and grins at her while placing a finger to his lips. "Shh."

She raises a brow but sits up on her cot.

He mutters something-an incantation-and then places his hand against the barrier that serves as the second security measure holding her in. It flares green but disappears. She gasps despite herself while he grabs hold of the bars with his bare hands. They grow red hot then white and he pulls them apart like clay. He winks at her then helps her out of the gap.

"We haven't much time, love, so we have to be careful, what?" he grins, picking her up. She tosses her arms around his neck and clings as he draw a green rune in the air by his waist. He draws a whole line of runes to accompany it and they settle on the floor and flare red. They disappear.

Moving between the in-between of the world, Melvin can barely see as colors and images whirl past them. They blur and she has to shut her eyes, lest she ends up sick all over Malchior.

She realizes they've stopped and she finally opens her eyes. They are on the roof of Titans Tower and Malchior is smiling at her.

"…why'd you bring me here?" she asks, more breath than words.

"Didn't you _want_ to be here?" He retorts fondly.

She sobs "Yes!" and buries her head into his shoulder. He soothes and makes comforting noises as she quiets.

"But why," she sobs, not able to finish.

"…why'd I help you?" he finishes for her.

"You're a bad guy," she announces if a bit reluctantly.

"I'm a villain dear," he chuckles. "I don't have to be bad to do that. Understand?" She nods, tears streaming down her face. He chuckles and kisses the edge of her brow. "Did you ever ask your parents _how_ you got the name _Melvin?_"

She blinks. "No?"

"Pity," he replies, setting her down. "Keep out of trouble from now on, alright love?"

She finally smiles, eyes red and stinging. "I'll try."

He tuts her. "You'll have to do a bit better than that, won't you?" he pauses and kisses her forehead. "Goodbye, Melvin."

"You're going?" she gasps, reaching for his hand before he can pull away. She knows it's useless to beg, so she reaches into her pocket and draws out a blue stone instead, pressing it into his hand. He studies it in confusion; it's not a jewel by any measure, actually it's nothing more than a pretty piece of blue glass that you toss in a fish tank. "Will you give that…give it to Gizmo for me please?"

He stares at her with wide eyes. "What ever for?"

"For…being my friend," she answers with a smile.

"He betrayed you," he points out.

She smiled up at him like he was silly to ask. "Then for pretending for me, for giving me something I couldn't get from anyone else."

He stares for a moment then chuckles and catches her in a quick hug. "Alright, alright, if that's what you want."

"It is! Goodbye, Malchior!"

He smiles. "Bye, love."

He disappears and she runs inside to her family. "I'm home!"


	18. Dictionary Madness

**Title: "Dictionary Madness"**

**Prompt: ****Splendiferous**

**Rating: G**

**Characters: Melvin/Gizmo**

- -

"What," Melvin asked as she shoved the book into Gizmo's face, "does this word mean?"

Gizmo frowned and started to pull back, only to bump straight into the blonde. While he'd been working, she'd been standing behind him jabbering away but now she pressed against his back, arms holding out a book in front of her face. Now he sat, trapped between her arms, front, and book. Grumbling, he squinted at the tiny print on the page.

"Which word?"

"_That _one," she said, pointing to a long word.

"…Splendiferous?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm."

"…get a dictionary," he huffed, shoving the book away.

She danced back with a laugh. "You don't know either."

"Oh, go buzz off, snot brain!" he snapped.

She merely laughed and flounced her way over to the shelves of books. Most were manuals or textbooks from his time at the H.I.V.E. academy, but a dictionary was stuck on the top shelf. Not that the top shelf was actually that high up, Gizmo barely beat Melvin herself in height. She pulled out the dictionary, setting the other book on the floor.

"…it's not in here," she announced after a minute.

"Then it's not a real word," he retorted.

"It is too, I know it is," she insisted.

"And how do you know that?"

"Cause I do," she announced. "Your dictionary's just too lame."

"Yeah, yeah," he huffed. She giggled but began to leaf through the pages. After awhile, he heard her walking back over to him and prepared himself when she shoved the book in his face again, returning to the same position as before. "What now?"

"Why'd you cross out this word?" she asked, curiosity piqued.

"What wo…" he stopped. _Oh,_ he thought_, that word. _"…uh…it was, um, a very bad word."

"Even for you?" she asked, brow raised.

"Yes, even for me," he snapped, red staining his cheeks.

She _mmmhmm_'ed again, returning to flipping through the pages. He sat there sweating bullets, hoping he'd manage to actually cross out all the little erotic doodles his friends had made to words like "prostrate", "mammary", or the like.

_Why_, he wondered with much horror,_ did our dictionaries also have definitions from sex ed too?_


	19. Pas de Deux

**Title: "****Pas de Deux****"**

**Prompt: Apology**

**Rating: G**

**Characters: Kitten, Killer Moth**

- -

"Miss Kitten! Let go of the curtain and step back here," hissed the ballet instructor. Kitten turned and glared at the prudish woman as she let the curtain dropped then promptly flounced over to the rest of the group without a word. Satisfied that her pupil for once wasn't going to give her lip, their instructor beckoned the rest of the girls closer. "I know this is important for each of you girls, and I want you to know, I'm so proud of the progress you've made in the time leading up to this!"

Kitten rolled her eyes. Translation of the words: "Congrats! You don't suck as much as you did three weeks ago, remember to explain that to your parents when I send them the bill." _Amateurs_, she thought in distaste as she glanced at most of the girls. Only the few others that had been perusing ballet as long as Kitten had would really understand. In fact, it might have been the one thing her and the others might have agreed on.

"To your places everyone! And break a leg!"

_In some of these girls' cases, that would make an improvement_, Kitten thought wickedly as they got into position. The curtains finally parted and Kitten was momentarily blinded by the light. She squinted quickly, trying to look out into the crowd.

_He isn't there…_ she despaired then quickly frowned and reprimanded herself. _Of course he isn't there, when is he ever here? Tomorrow morning he won't even remember why he'll have to give me an apology before sneaking off into the basement again._

Time passed as she struggled to remain calm. She hadn't fought her way into the leading female role only to get cold feet now. A moment later and Kitten as Odette danced onto the scene.

_Of course he'd miss this. Me, in my leading role, and he misses it._

_Typical._

But why does it hurt so much?

_Never mind, he doesn't care._

She twirled her hands in the air and gracefully brought her right down, offering it to the her partner in the _Pas de Deux._

Dance with me.

**Dance with me, daddy.**

**Come dance with me**.

Kitten, more graceful than any wannabe swan, flew through the air. But that didn't matter. Inside she scowled.

_You'__re never here._


	20. Conversations Through Doors

**Title: "Conversations Through Doors"**

**Prompt: ****Apology**

**Rating: PG**

**Characters: Beast Boy+Raven**

**Notes: Set in the future of How Long is Forever?**

- -

**"Look, after the Titans broke up, I tried the whole solo-hero thing. Got my butt kicked. A lot."--Beast Boy in the future, How Long is Forever?**

"Raven?" Beast Boy calls giving the door another solid thump. "C'mon, Raven, open the door! Look, I got to go soon and I-"

"Traitor," she hisses lowly, curled around a pillow on her bed as she glares at the door.

"-just…I'd like your blessing, you know?" he finishes quietly. "Raven…you've been one of my best friends for like five years-"

"But not good enough of one," she tacked on louder. He sighs and growls, hitting the door a little harder.

"Raven! C'mon! I'm sorry, alright?"

Her eyes thin. "Not sorry enough to stay."

"I've given you apology after apology, how many times am I going to have to keep saying sorry?"

"Until you mean it."

Silence. He heard it that time she realizes. "That's it then," he croaks suddenly. "Five years of friendship, I decide to finally grow up, and you think I'm what? _Abandoning_ you? Raven? Is that it?"

She's quiet, squeezing the pillow tighter.

"You…you hypocrite!" he snaps. "Damn it, Raven! Isn't that what you kept telling me? 'Grow up'! Well, you know what? _You_ should grow up! If Starfire were still here-!"

She winces and he goes quiet as he realizes he's gone too far. "I…wait, Rae, I didn't mean it like that. Star…_Jesus_, Raven, just…"

She closes her eyes and wishes this was just another of her imaginings. Lately, she imagines up entire conversations only to realize that the other person isn't there. _Let this be fake too for once…just once…please…_

"Raven…I'm going now. I can't wait anymore." Moment of silence and kicks the door. "AND I'M NOT SORRY EITHER!" He begins to walk off.

"Stay," she whispers. He pauses and comes back to her door and for one moment, she wonders if he heard her.

"Raven, I…I didn't mean it…I'm sorry."

"Stay…please…"

"Raven…Good bye." Then he's gone.

There are tracks running down her face.

_Why does no one stay with me?_


	21. Heart to Heart

"You look …troubled."

He pressed his arm across his eyes, blocking out the light as he laid his head in her lap. "It's just… a lot of things."

"May I ask why?" she asked, brushing a loose lock of hair back from his face.

He paused then sighed. "It feels like history is…repeating itself."

"Repeating?"

"There's a saying here on this planet," he started, letting his arm drop to his side. "Those who don't learn from the past are doomed to repeat it."

"…And is it?"

"…it feels like it."

She quietly digested his words leaving him to stew in the silence. It took several moments before she tried to speak. "If our current situation comes from not learning the past, what is the lesson we are not learning?"

He pondered the question. What were they not learning? That they should, what, permanently remove the criminals? That it was necessary to justify killing to save others? But then, when was killing ever okay? What gave anyone the right to decide that someone else didn't deserve to occupy space? "What makes us so arrogant?"

"I do not believe us to be arrogant."

He blinked and looked to her.

She continued. "It is not 'okay' to let other people harm others. While this country's government says that people have a right to pursuit of happiness, it also says people have a right to life. When someone infringes on another's right, they willfully give up their own rights, correct?"

He sat up, turning his back to her. "But what gives us the right to be the ones to stop them?"

"Those who fail to learn from their past are doomed to repeat it, yes?" He blinked and looked at her. "If you were to watch someone die and you had the ability to stop it, could you sit there at let them die? If a doctor sees someone having a heart attack, would they not try and help? To sit by idly while someone is in need…is that not just as bad as committing the crime?"

"…huh."

"I do not want to live with…regret," she admitted softly. "If I can help, then I shall. Even at the risk of my own life."

"…what if…one day you do lose your life?" he asked.



"…then I will die without regret."

He watched her for a long time before smiling. "I think so too."

Perhaps they were learning.


	22. Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary

Raven hated flowers.

It was Starfire who decided she wanted a garden outside of the Tower; right before they left Tamaran, she got the idea to bring home some alien flora so that she'd have a piece of home planet with her on Earth. Cyborg and Robin built everything they needed while Beast Boy and Starfire planted. Which left Raven the duty of watering the plants (weeding was out since Raven had no idea what was weed and what was Tamaranian foliage).

The garden was growing—Beast Boy brought in some tropical plants, Raven added some herbs, and Robin was the one who brought the roses. He had walked up to them, hands full with the three leafy bushes. "They're from Gotham," he explained as he helped plant them. "They're really resilient—they'll blossom from June till November if the weather's good."

Resilient was an understatement. When it first started snowing, there were still blooms on the plants. They grew wildly, conquering one whole corner of the garden. Everyone 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed them and their surprising tenacity to survive.

All except Raven.

No more matter how red the roses bloomed, no matter how long they survived, none of the blossoms could compare with the single everlasting rose of fragile paper kept locked tight in a drawer. A reminder to a foolish mistake that she couldn't part with.

Raven hated flowers, roses in particular. None more so than a paper rose that would never die.


	23. A Long Winter

It was a long Winter, longer than any Beast Boy had ever known before. It was snowing even when the sun shown, it was chilly while hurricane winds ravaged Jump, it was icy when he saw children swimming.

Winter swept in the day Starfire disappeared through Warp's portal.

The bloated silences between fights weighed down the Tower. He wondered if the structure would bend before the Leader and the Mechanic did. To his surprise, it didn't.

It was the Mystic's mind that broke first.

It happened in small ways: whispering in empty rooms, gazing at invisible monsters, crying while laughing. Beast Boy noticed them all but said nothing.

He left only a week after Robin did.

Years passed and still winter smothered them. He hid in a cage after one drunk panicked at his cobra routine and pulled a stiletto on him.

When Starfire returned, it was Spring. She was the thaw and for awhile after she left, Beast Boy could still feel the sun's warmth at his back. The Titans were reborn, re-forged, and looking to help make up for lost time. Beast Boy especially tried with Raven. For awhile, she recovered. She was smiling at their wedding, tossing the bouquet at reluctant Nightwing. For Beast Boy, Spring warmth surrounded them all.

He never realized that it was only teasing sunshine, trickster warmth.

Raven's test was positive and in a few months, Beast Boy tickled his daughter's little tummy and smiled at his wife.

She refused to hold the baby.

Post partum depression, assured Nightwing.

Spring fever, teased Cyborg.

Malchior, chanted Raven, clutching at her new book and still she would not hold the baby.

Beast Boy watched her as she disappeared into her room, (she slept separately from him now), and as Nightwing and Cyborg began to snipe at each other.

_Where did Spring go_? He wondered, for that is what they need now.

Winter chokes them again.


	24. False Idols

**Title: "False Idols"**

**Prompt: Worship**

**Rating: PG**

**Characters: Malchior, Cheshire, OC, (Melvin and Hive Five)**

High Priest Rosen frowned and tried to look busy as he waited. When the Hive Five (now actually five members) failed to bring in Her Holiness, he wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't get the "down payment" back from them, but their Goddess was still not safely among them yet. He hadn't been sure about calling in new, more expensive people to rescue their Goddess, but in the end, what else could he do?

"My poor Goddess," he murmured, pausing in his frantic-not-searching of his desk as he thought about his most holy deity. "Do not worry for soon you shall be among those that _love_ and _worship_ you. We shall keep you safe!"

"But who will keep her safe from you?"

The High Priest started and whipped his head around to see that his guests had arrived. _Like thieves in the night,_ he thought disapprovingly. _But if they can save Her Holiness…oh for her, anything!_

He coughed and turned his chair to see them head on.

The two figures were so strikingly different; they were nearly an eyesore to see standing together. The dragon man, tall and nearly monochromatic except for his sky colored eyes, and the girl, black ponytails and in green with a grinning mask on her face. He fought from shuddering. The things he did for his Goddess would be awarded however, if they succeeded. And they _would_ succeed.

"Are you they then?" he asked carefully.

The not man smirked. "For your sake," he chuckled, revealing sharp canine teeth, "you better hope so."

The woman said nothing but her mask shared the dragon's mockery.

Rosen frowned. "I shall explain what you have been called for then." He handed them the folder pertaining to the details he would not explain aloud. "Your job is to bring a …certain someone here. Unharmed," he added.

The woman twitched and somehow the pale man interpreted it. "She wants to know if it happens to involve any killing."

He paused to consider it. "If people get in your way, I don't give a damn."

The grinning grew more wicked by the moment.

The dragon carefully thumbed through the folder before pulling out a photo of their target. He frowned and squinted at it for a moment before handing it over to the woman to look at. "She's a child," he observed.

"She is worth both of you and your compatriots put together and multiplied!" Rosen replied hotly.

The dragon raised a brow. "By how many numbers?"

"Well," Rosen ignored him. "Will you take the job or not?"

The woman handed the photo back to the man. "We will. But I want double the pay you offered our 'compatriots'," the dragon said.

Rosen frowned and tried to think of a way out of paying so much. He didn't find any. "Deal."

"Happy to work with you," Malchior grinned. He turned to the woman at his side. "Shall we go, my dear?"

Cheshire nodded and disappeared along with him.

High Priest Rosen sighed and sank into his chair. "At least," he murmured. "She shall be with us soon. My Goddess!"


	25. Love Bite

**Title: "Love Bites"**

**Prompt: Honest**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Characters: Malchior, Raven, Beast Boy**

**Warnings: sadomasochistic kinkiness**

The first time Raven asked Malchior what the hell was going on, he said it was 'merely a discrete indiscretion' and she left it at that. Not just because it was an answer (more or less) to her knotty question, but because he scrapped his fingernails down her back and her breath hitched in pain and pleasure.

The whole thing started when they ran into each other, (him fleeing the scene of the crime, her from the bar). They talked, argued, and to use a phrase from Cyborg, "jumped each other's bones". One minute she was getting ready to blast him to Kingdom Come, the next he had her against the bricks and there was blood on her lips. She slid down the wall straight into disgrace.

"Normal people don't usually scratch the hell out of their lovers," she pointed out once, running a finger down one of the long welts on his stomach.

"They don't bite them either," he agreed.

She leaves before dawn, sliding her uniform back on, hiding the marks. She changed her uniform from a leotard to a long split dress to hide the stylized 'M' he left on her thigh. Perhaps she should have tried to remove it. _Perhaps_, she mouthed out loud to see if it would make it true.

It was only a matter of time, she realized, that whatever paradise they cobbled together from pain and passion would have to fall apart. The strange serendipity fell apart when Beast Boy barged into the bathroom without knocking while she was stepping out of the shower. He apologized at first then stared at the love bites and welts on her.

A discrete indiscretion he called it.

More like an honest mistake.


	26. Music Montage

**Title: "Music Montage"**

**Prompt:**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._ _  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**Rating: PG to PG-13**

**Characters: Raven/Malchior**

**Notes: Unlike some of the others, this one was a meme. I put the rules I had to follow and the song names that inspired the drabbles. Some (at least two) are connected but most aren't.**

**1. You Give Love A Bad Name by Bon Jovi**

"It's not right," Raven hissed as he dropped kisses down her throat.

"No?" Malchior mumbled against her skin.

"No," she snarled back. "Who do you think you are!"

"At the moment? Your seducer." She felt him smirk against her collar bone. _Smug bastard.__"You disgust me_," she snapped.

"Then tell me to leave."

She couldn't. Even in the as he went on, she couldn't bring herself to stop him. "Bastard," she sniped.

"Love you too."

**2. Somewhere Only We Know by Keane**

She sat down next to him at the bar. "It's been awhile," Malchior comments in lieu of a proper greeting. She's not terribly shocked.

"There's a good reason for that."

"Oh?"

"I hated you," she explained, crossing her legs and ordering a drink in one smooth movement.

He raised a brow at her. "Hated? That's past tense, darling."

"I know," she answered, looking him dead in the eyes.

"The world must be ending," he whispers to himself.

"Maybe," she agreed, taking a drink from her new arrived gin and tonic. "You went quiet for while there. Went underground?"

"Maybe," he smiles. "I missed you."

"...I know."

**3. Ticks by Brad Paisley**

"When did you get the tattoo by the way?" he asked. She tugs the hem of her sweatshirt down sharply to cover the blackbird on her lumbar region. "Touchy, aren't we?"

"Hush, I don't have to put up with you," she snapped. Malchior has the audacity to laugh at her but decided to pursue his drink instead of bothering her. "...It was a birthday present."

"Oh? Which birthday?"

She frowns at that charming smile. "19." she gets up to leave. "I have to go."

"Mmm, too bad," he hums. "I wanted to see more of it."

She stalls. "You mean more of me."

"That too," he grins.

She blushes and scowls. "Finish your drink."

He laughs again.

**4. Goodbye to You by Michelle Branch**

This was harder than she thought. She hesitated before opening the chest, sitting the book aside to brush out a few cobwebs. Then she scowled as she realized she was cleaning out only for his comfort. Even still he held sway over her. Raven glare softened as she gazed at the book.

The book. "I wish I never found you," she whispered, testing to see if the sentiment rang true. It felt hollow.

She grabbed the book, knowing if she didn't now, then she would never get rid of him. Carefully, reverently, she placed him in the center of the chest, running a finger along the edge before pulling away. She drew back hurriedly but paused again before reaching up to shut the chest.

"I wish I never found you."

She felt empty.

**5. Where Do You Go? by No Mercy**

"Leaving? So soon?" Malchior's voice halts her movement and she freezes, shoes in hand, cloak in the other.

"...yes," she admits, not turning back lest she end up back in his bed.

"Shame," he comments, sitting up. "Is there a problem?"

_Oh, there's plenty of problems. Most involving me spending the night.__Again,_ adds a gleeful voice in the back of her head. She wishes she could squash it out.

"There's trouble downtown," she explains, holding up her communicator like an excuse. "They need me."

"Mmm, well, I can understand _that,"_ he make her blush even now, amazingly enough. "Go on then."

"I'll come back," she tries. It's true, in a way, but then it's a lie too.

He gives a content sigh as he falls back into the pillows. "I know."

"Tonight maybe."

"Darling," he starts, clipping her words off, "we both know you never stay till morning. Go, now. Come back tomorrow night."

"...I'm sorry." What is she doing apologizing to him? He's a wanted criminal and she's _apologizing. To him._ But then, it's the truth, and that's terrifying.

She can almost hear him smile. "I know, come back later."

**5. Architects by Tommy Lee**

Raven's eyes go wide as he walks in. His changed for sure; the long hair is chopped off to his chin, the scarf is gone, and across and down his back is a canvas of tattoos. When Malchior walks over, his lips quirk upward at her shock. "Something wrong, love?" he asks as he sits down next to her. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you weren't happy to see me."

"HOW THE HE-" she bites her tongue, looking around to see if she's drawn any attention to her. It's all on him though. "Damn you."

**6. Live To Tell by Madonna**

Next to her hip, Raven ran her hand over his hair. Her eyes were distant as she brushed it out of his face. "I'm almost sorry," she told him.

He didn't respond.

"Figures," she muttered. "No one listens, do they?"

She rested back against the headboard. Around them, his organized mess of a room tosses shadows against the walls and Raven pretends to see a dragon and knight fighting.

"You didn't either," she tells the shadows. She glances down at the handful of green hair she's fisted into her hand. "But him especially," she confides to the shadow.

She finally gets up off the bed, leaving him grasping until he found his pillow to satisfy his urge to cuddle as she went to shadows on the wall. "You lied," she accused them.

The dragon is grinning at her. "I'm almost sorry."

She wondered if he was.

**7. Sunday Morning by Maroon 5**

She stretched luxuriously while he watched in amusement. "What are you looking at?"

His lips quirked up. "Something I want."

She blushed but moves closer. "Pervert," she accused him, letting him draw her into his embrace.

"Someone tell you different?" he chuckled into her shoulder before kissing the skin there.

She sighed, content. He half hummed and she dozed. "I should go soon."

"Can it wait till after lunch?"

"You making something?" she shot back, amused.

"Anything. Everything." he smiled. "Ask."

"Something perfect."

"Consider it done."

**8.** **The New Wild West by Jewel**

She frowned as he sat down in the passenger seat. "Are you sure about this?"

"There's nothing here for us, love." Malchior's stopped pulling his punch and even eased off the lies since the Incident. "We need to go."

"I need to go," she argued but started the car. "You could stay."

"I could," he agreed as they drove. "I could let you go, not take the chance."

"Every man for himself," she muttered.

He smirked. "Still is," he reminded her, tugging her hand from the steering wheel to hold it in his own. "We're just going the same way."

"For now."

"For now," he agreed.

She's chilled and warmed in equal turns as they leave what remains of Jump.

**9. Back At Your Door by Maroon 5**

"I'm crazy," Raven whispered as he eased her down.

"Insane, surely," he agreed, mirth coloring his voice.

"Don't be a bastard," she growls into his neck.

He hummed and she can feel the vibration in her teeth. "That's a tall order," he chuckles and in spite of herself she smiled.

"I'm still crazy," she sighed.

"Aren't we all?" he shot back then made her arch.

"I keep coming here," she tried, almost out of breath. "It's not sane. Or fair for that matter."

"Fair!" he laughed. "You're the one who isn't fair."

"What's that mean?"

He only smiled but she knew what he meant.

"You are too."  
**  
10. Before I'm Dead by Kidneytheieves**

He pulled on his jacket and looked to her. "You might want to cover that up."

"Cover what u-" She pauses as she glimpsed herself in the mirror, moonlight shining across her throat. She scowled, pulling her collar up higher. "When did you do that?"

He grinned. "A bit ago. I'm magic," he explained. She rolled her eyes, standing and then leading him out the building to her car by hand.

"We have to hurry," she reminded him, sliding into the driver's seat.

"I know." He sat down next to her. He smiled to her. "Think they'll be surprised?"

She smirked. "You have no idea."


End file.
